and that is how Deeks ended up on Kensi's couch
by DrDeeks
Summary: my first attempt *be gentle please* My take on the events leading to the couch crash of Densi. Encouraged by a very good friend (you know who you are) I decided to post. Anyhoo, I hope you like it, it is rated M. Oh and of course I do not own any names, characters or any other NCISLA stuff.


Okay… here goes nothing, my first Densi fic. *please be gentle * My take on the events leading to Deeks crashing on Kensi's couch. Encouraged by a very good friend of mine, you know who you are, I decided to post this. Anyhoo, I hope you like it. And oh, of course, I don't own any of the names, characters or any other NCIS LA stuff

This has been a long and thrilling day for all of them. At the end of the day it all turned out well for all of them. The bad guys were taken into custody, and Sam and Callen were safe. This intense day started out early this morning when Sam and Callen were following up on a lead.

Nell and Eric intercepted a message from a Russian criminal who had sent the message to his partner in crime, who was a well known and loved man in his neighbourhood. He was always happy to help out, there was no such thing as too much for him. Little did they know he was one of the most infamous white collar criminals in Russia.

The minute Sam and Callen rang the doorbell things went bad. And they went really bad. Deeks and Kensi were following in the car they were maybe two minutes away. When they arrived at the house, there was no sign of Sam or Callen.

Eric had pulled up video surveillance of the street where the man lives and he had hacked into the security cameras which were both in the house and outside, to see Sam and Callen get surprised at the door by two men, two big, heavily armed men. Sam is a big man, but these guys were even bigger and they'd grabbed him and Callen as if they were prepared and knew the team was coming for them. The agents were locked in what looked like a basement which seemed to be built very decent with big concrete walls . Communication was hard because of all the concrete, the earwigs had trouble to get through.

And to make matters worse, the whole area was crawling with Russian criminals in no time, which made it look they were getting ambushed The team had no idea where all these Russian men had come from. Turned out there were passages underground to get from one house to another. They had been well prepared, those bastards

The next couple of hours it seemed as if nothing happened, they could not establish any contact with the Russians. Good thing was they seemed to have no interest in Sam and Callen and they were left alone in the basement. The LAPD had arrived as well as the SWAT team. They didn't want to wait any longer and they were ready to storm the house and get Sam and Callen out. But then all of a sudden three Russian men came outside as if they would surrender, Deeks, Kensi and an LAPD officer ran to them, disarmed them and cuffed them.

They had guns on them, they were ready to shoot, but they caught them just in time.

Three down, but how many to go. No one knew the answer that to that.

Then all of a sudden they heard a man, yelling.

"Dosvedanya Assholes!"

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other,

"Really?" Deeks says.

The Russians then tried to shoot their way out of the house, they were getting impatient and didn't see any other way out. Before anyone could register what exactly was happening they found them selves in a shoot out, bullets flying, people yelling.

They captured six more Russians, injured and four more were killed in the crossfire. When all the bad guys were secured, Kensi and Deeks ran into the house to get their friends. When they opened the door they saw Sam leaning into the wall, one leg up and foot propped up to the wall, while Callen was lying on the floor, his hands tucked under his head.

"So you guys decided to stop for coffee first? "Callen smirked

Sam started laughing and walked to Deeks and Kensi, hugging them both.

"It's good to see you guys, now let's go home!"

"Um, Sam", Kensi said, they want to take you guys to hospital first, make sure you're still okay and all"

"Aww no way, I'm going home!"

Kensi's phone rang, it was Nell

"Okay, …., yes they seem to be fine,….., yes,…., told them, of course they won't,… okay…"

"Nell wants to talk to you", Kensi says and hands over her phone to Sam. They hear him say: "okay, okay… yes we'll go, bye Nell"

Deeks, Kensi and Callen looked at each other in suprise, and Sam said :"come on G, let's have them check us out"

Deeks and Kensi were tired, they wanted to go home but still had their bullet proof vests on so basically they had to drop by at the bullpen to take the things back. Hetty told them to go home, and return to the bullpen not before 10 am the next morning.

Deeks jumped in the car as fast as he could, before Hetty could or would change her mind. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Much needed sleep. But he wasn't even sure if he would be able to sleep after this day. He was still so worked up.

Kensi got behind the wheel and started the car.

"Deeks.."

"Yes Kens"

"Didn't you leave your car keys back in the bullpen?"

" Aaaaaaaah!" Deeks slammed his head into the headrest, "dammit, and my house keys too".

"That's okay", Kensi said, "you can crash at my place if you want to".

"I need a shower too", Deeks said teasing.

Kensi just looked at him, she said nothing but smiled, one of her wicked -_I am up to something_- smiles. Deeks decided to let it rest..for now.

They talked about the day, they were both so worked up still. By the time they arrived at her appartment building the tension was palpable, their conversation stopped and all they could do was look at each other, both knowing what the other one was thinking.

They pulled up to her appartment building and she parked the car in her spot in the parking lot underneath the building. Deeks got out of the car and Kensi was quick to follow, walking around the car they excanged a long lingering look. They couldn't even wait to get inside, but fortunately it was late so no one was likely to be here.

They got even closer , toe-to-toe even , and they crushed their lips together. Right there in the parking garage. They kissed like their life depended on it, tongues dancing, hands everywhere.

"K- Kens", Deeks panted, "Kens we...need..to..get..insi-" but before he could finish his sentence Kensi pulled him in for another long kiss. She started to pull at his jeans. Deeks held up his hands in the air, "Wait Kens! Whoa, wha… what are you doing to me! Ooh what the fuck come here!" His pants were falling in a puddle around his ankles and soon her jeans were down there too. He lifted her up on the hood of the car and he pushed one finger inside her,finding her wet already. "Oh you were ready for me hey Kens", he said with a wicked smile,"you couldn't even wait, right?"

He brought his face to hers and whispered in her ear , "I like that miss Blye, I like you all wet and ready for me. Just for me baby".

Kensi let out a soft whimper and whispered, "it's all for you Marty, just for you. I want you..right now..please"

He couldn't resist her plea of course and he gave in, he thrusted deep and hard inside her, _god , talk about stress_ _relief, _he thought.

Kensi was so close , he could feel it and on that note he thrusted one more time and they both felt like they were exploding. Kensi was sure she could see stars at that moment. _It felt so good, he feels so good_. She couldn't believe why they had been ignoring their feelings for so long and why they held back all this time, both knew they are meant to be together, but not wanting to give in.

When the both had regained control over their breathing, she panted, "Come on, let's go inside". She took a look around the parking lot and pulled up her pants quickly. When Deeks fastened his belt he chuckled "oh my god, Kens, this just happened! What happened to us, imagine if someone had caught us!" They still wore the kevlar vest, it must've been a sight.. they both chuckled and smirked and said in unison, "surveillance cameras!" They all but ran inside the building.

"Well I could certainly use that shower now sugar bear". Kensi laughed and said, "me too..." She winked at Deeks before opening her door. They shared a wonderful warm shower in which they replayed their little rendez-vous from a bit earlier. When they got out they threw on their clothes and settled on the couch with some left over chinese, some drinks and a movie.

Deeks took a swig of his drink, he chuckled and said, "By the way, did you wash your car..?"

"No, why?

"We might have to check the car in the morning before we go to work, make sure there's no visible evidence of our…. Thing"

"Oh my God, what if they see your hands on my hood"

"Yeah, right next to that spot where your butt was"

Kensi chuckled, "good plan, partner" and took a gulp of her drink,

They cuddled up close to each other and put on a movie, but well before the movie ended they had drifted off to sleep on the couch, Kensi's head on the arm of the couch and Deeks' head rested on a pillow on her butt.

And that is how Deeks ended up on Kensi's couch….

Too bad their phones went off at 6 am and they had to report in OPS well before 10 am..

I'm wondering if they checked the hood….


End file.
